This invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing fluid from a container and for applying said fluid, particularly for use in dispensing and applying a fluid condiment such as ketchup or prepared mustard.
When cooking meats or other food items, a condiment such as Bar-B-Que sauce, ketchup, or marinate is often applied to enhance flavour. Some chefs prefer to spread the condiment over the food item for even distribution to obtain a more consistent flavour. Present practice is to use a small brush to achieve such spreading.
The use of a brush requires yet another cooking utensil to be kept in inventory and about the cooking area when its use is imminent. This creates an inconvenience to the chef and can promote unsanitary conditions as the brush is often placed on a countertop after use, which transfers a small amount of condiment to the countertop, giving rise to a breeding area for bacteria. What would be desirable is a combined dispenser and applicator for applying condiments to foods without risk of contacting the applicator to a countertop or other surface upon which bacteria can survive. The present invention addresses this need.